Finding Your Love: The Beginning
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: CamHunter. COMPLETE. Cam and Hunter go through many trials to stay and be together. Will their love prevail? No flames please.
1. Finding Your Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter or Cam, or anyone else from NS. I wish I did though.  
  
Genre: some Angst, mostly Romance at the end.  
  
AN: This is a un-scene from Storm before the Calm, when Cam was captured. Its been nagging at me to write it. It'll be going back and forth between Cam and Hunter's POV, hope I don't confuse anyone.  
  
Summery: What was going through Hunter's mind before he and Blake rescued Cam from Lothor's ship?  
  
Hunter's POV   
  
As Blake and I headed for the cargo bay room, I couldn't help but be somewhat afraid, not for myself, but for the man I had grown to love this past year, Cam. Was he Ok? Had Lothor killed him or harmed him in any way? All I know is that I wanted him destroyed and have Cam safe in my arms again, and kiss the breath out of him.  
  
Cam's POV   
  
My Uncle has taken the only link I have to my mother, the Samurai Amulet. It means a lot to me to have had that. As he has my cousins tied up nearby, my mind wanders to Hunter. Will I see him again? I've never even told him my true feelings for him. That I'm very much in love with him, I was too afraid to tell him, until one night at Ninja Ops when he kissed and told me that he felt the same way about me.   
  
Hunter's POV  
  
Once we're on the ship I feel somewhat relieved, now all we have to do is find Cam and get our asses home. When we find him in the Main Room I feel a wave of relief wash over me, seeing that he's Ok. As Blake and I untie him I give him a look that says, 'are you ok?' He gives one that says, 'I'm fine, now that you're here.' We also rescue Marah and Kapri, I didn't want to, but Cam did, because they're his family. I guess everyone deserves a second chance.   
  
Cam's POV  
  
As soon as I see Blake and Hunter come into the Main Room, my heart gives a little lunge at seeing Hunter alright after seeing the Thunder Megazord explode. I give a sigh of gratefulness as they untie me. My cousins want them to let them go; Hunter asks why should they. I them him they're family. As we try to leave Chubbo stops us. We fight it out before the ship explodes and we teleport off.  
  
That Night: Hunter's POV  
  
What a day I think as I walk down the hall of the restored Academy with Cam down to his room. After celebrating with Sensei Amino and Wantanabe and the other Rangers, I just want to be with the man I love and tell him something. I've already told Blake and he's cool with it. So is Sensei Amino and LeAnn, she won't quit teasing me about it though. She saw the look in my eyes when I was looking at Cam. Oh, well, I love him, so what? As we reach his room I take his hand; he stops and looks at me with a question in his eyes. "Cam, I love you, I've loved you from the start. Ever since I held you hostage, even though we were on the wrong side, I still loved you.  
  
Cam's POV  
  
As I walked down the hall to my old room with Hunter, my mind wanders to the events of the day. My father was back to normal. I graduated with the other Rangers from the Academy and I'm now the Head Teacher at the Academy. I told Dad how I felt about Hunter, he was shocked at first, but told me he accepted us. As soon as I can tell Hunter how I feel. Hunter takes my hand and I look at him with a question written in my eyes. And he speaks the words I've been wanting to hear from him and I want to say to him, "Cam, I love you, I've loved you from the start. Ever since I held you hostage, even though we were on the wrong side, I still loved you." I stare at him, speechless for a moment when I find my voice and tell him, "I love you too Hunter; I've also loved you since the start." He smiles and pulls me into his arms and kisses me gently at first, as time goes on the kiss deepens and his tongue invades my mouth and I welcome it openly, sucking it gently. He pulls away gently, a moan escaping my lips. "I think we should move this inside," his voice heavy with need. "I think you're right," I agree my own voice thick with need.  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
After the hot n' heavy makeout session in the hallway with Cam, we decide to continue this in his room. He takes my hand and pulls me into his room, locking the door behind us. I open my mouth to say something, but Cam presses his lips to mine. We tumble to the bed kissing. While kissing I begin removing Cam's vest to his uniform and pushing it off his shoulders. I break the kiss and kiss my way down his jawline to his neck and down his chest. I take one of his nipples in my mouth and suck on it gently, making Cam suck in his breath. I kiss my way down his stomach and kiss around his navel, flicking my tongue in. Cam lets out a low growl and pulls me back up to him and strips me of my uniform, leaving me in my boxers, which are doing a bad job of hiding my erection. I smirk at him as I pull off his pants and boxers. I kiss him again as he pulls off my boxers and we come together as one several times that night. As I begin to fall asleep I watch Cam sleep and gently kiss his lips, and fall asleep too. Looking forward to seeing him in the morning.  
  
End  
  
AN: How'd you all like that? I just had to get that out of my system. I will continue this if I get enough reviews. I know of a lot of Cam/Hunter fans out there. Hope you enjoyed it!   
  
CamFan4Ever 


	2. Losing Your Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter, Cam or anyone else from NS. I do own an OC that will show up later in this fic. You will not like the character.  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews on Chapter One, Makaiel Durron, StarTraveler, MadSlash, BJvision, Amber, and Minda. You all are awesome! Not sure on how fast the chapters will come out. I'm going on a little camping trip this weekend, and probably won't be back on till late Sunday, early Monday. Don't be mad! I'll be working on this while I'm gone, promise. Ok, I've talked enough. Onto Chapter Two!  
  
Chapter Two: Losing Your Love  
  
The next morning when Cam woke up, he felt a body underneath his. He opened one eye slowly and found he was in his old room at the Academy, not at Ninja Ops, like he had been the past year. He turned his head slightly and felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up, his dark eyes meeting blue one. Hunter smiles down at him, "hey..." "Hey...."; Cam smiles and blushes some, remembering the night before. Hunter gently pulls Cam up to him and gives him a small kiss. Cam pulls himself up more so that he is on top of Hunter and deepens the kiss. Low growls and moans come from Hunter's throat as Cam explores his mouth. In one swift motion Cam is on his back and Hunter is straddling his waist. He leans over and pulls Cam up into a sitting position and presses his lips to the older man's, bruising them slightly. The kiss becomes more intense and they repeat the actions of the previous evening.  
  
Later that morning  
  
Cam, Hunter and the other former Rangers head for Hunter's truck; he's leaving for the Thunder Academy. He shares his good-byes with Tori, Shane, Dustin and Blake. They leave him alone with Cam so they can have a private good-bye. "This bites.... as soon as we can be together, I have to leave," grumbles Hunter. "I know, but we can still see each other on weekends and whenever we can." I know, but it won't be the same as seeing you everyday." Cam gives him a rare smile and pulls him in for a kiss. After making out for several minutes, they reluctantly pull apart, "Damn, I'm really gonna miss that," says Hunter. "Me too." Hunter, "Well, I'll see you around," says Hunter as he climbs into his truck. "Yeah, see you...", says Cam. He starts his truck up and pulls Cam to him for one more kiss then drives off. Cam watches him drive away and after he is out of sight, he heads back to the Academy.   
  
As the weeks pass Cam and Hunter don't get to see each other as much as they'd like to, but when they do, there is so much love and passion between them. During the time they're apart Cam is rekindled with an old friend Jamie Hayes. Jamie was Cam's best friend before Lothor captured him and the other students, the two had been falling for each other, but after he was captured, Cam had to move on. When Jamie found out that Cam was with Hunter, he was furious, he had tried everything he could to get Cam's attention. Nothing worked though, until one day when Jamie knew Hunter would be coming up to the Academy to see Cam.  
  
"Hey Cam, can I talked to for a sec?", asked Jamie as he walked up to Cam, who was waiting anxiously for Hunter to arrive. "Can it wait till later Jamie? I'm waiting for Hunter." "No, I really need to talk to you," insisted Jamie. "Alright," sighs Cam. Jamie smiles at him, "great, thanks, it won't take long, I promise." He heads for the woods and Cam reluctantly follows him. A few minutes after they leave Hunter arrives at the Academy and looks around for Cam. Not finding him, he goes up to Tori and Shane, who embrace their good friend. "Good seeing you man," says Shane as he and Hunter slap hands. "Good to see you too Shane, you too Tor. Have either of you seen Cam?" "Yeah, he went into the woods with Jamie," answers Tori. "Jamie?", asks Hunter with a feel of dread in his stomach. "Yeah, he's an Air Ninja and he and Cam were really good friends before Lothor came." "Oh really?", asks Hunter. "Yeah, Jamie was practically in love with Cam and really showed it. Cam liked him, until you came along of course," says Shane, trying to comfort his friend. "I see...thanks guys...", says Hunter as he runs off to go find Cam.   
  
Jamie takes Cam over to a stream and sits down on a rock facing Cam. "Cam I need to tell you something." "What Jamie? You know you're one of my best friends and can tell me anything." "Yeah, I know. Cam, I'm in love with you, I have been since I came here." Cam looks at him, in shock, "Jamie, I'm very flattered and everything, but I'm in love with Hunter." Jamie gets up and walks over to him. "I know, but can't you give us a chance? I could do to things to you that Hunter's never dreamed of." Jamie leans over to Cam and gives him a passionate kiss. Cam struggles with him, trying to break away.   
  
He finally breaks away, "What do you think you were doing!?", exclaims Cam. "Cam I know you have feelings for me, so forget Hunter and be with me." "NO! I would never do that to Hunter, I love him so deal with it." Jamie smirks, "I beg to differ." He points to Hunter's retreating form. Cam turns and sees Hunter leaving, "Oh no..." He runs after him. "Hunter, wait!" Hunter hears him, but doesn't stop. He runs all the way to his truck climbs in and speeds away when catches up and is left in the dust. "Hunter," whispers Cam.   
  
Two weeks go by since the incident in the woods, Cam isn't speaking to Jamie, unless necessary. Neither are Tori, Shane and Dustin, their attitudes are very cool towards Jamie. Jamie, however, doesn't care and keeps trying to get Cam to be with him, attempt after attempt failing. 'I won't give up, Cam will be mine,' Jamie thought evilly as he watched Cam talk to Tori. Jamie looks toward the Academy entrance and groans inwardly, seeing Hunter. He gets up before Cam sees Hunter and walks over to him. "Hey, Hunter, right?" "Yeah, I am." "Listen, I'm sorry, about what happened between you and Cam." "You should be, I saw you kiss him," Hunter says, with a low growl in his throat. "Well, it wasn't my fault, Cam asked me to go to the forest with him, he said he needed to tell me something." "Oh really?" "Yeah, he told me he was still in love with me, I told him, 'no, stay with Hunter, he's a nice guy.' He told me he was just using you to get me jealous and bring me back to him." "W-what?" "I know its kinda disbelieving, but that's what he said and that's when he kissed me." "I-I don't believe you." "Hey, believe what you want, I'm just trying to clear my conscience," says Jamie with a shrug. Hunter nods, believing him, "Yeah, thanks for telling me, bye." He turns to leave, when a voice behind him says, "Hunter?" He turns seeing Cam, with a hopeful look on his face. "Look, I'm glad you're here I need to talk to you about that day." "No, I've already heard enough." Jamie smirks evilly and continues watching his plan work perfectly.   
  
Hunter turns to leave and begins walking out of the Academy, with Cam right behind him. "Hunter, I love you and I don't want to lose you," pleads Cam as Hunter walks away from him. He turns and looks at him, "I know Cam, love you too, but I don't know if I can do this anymore." Hunter gives him a sad look as he climbs into his truck and drives away from the Wind Ninja Academy. Cam watches him drive away, a tear running down his face and his heart breaking in half.   
  
End Chapter Two.  
  
AN: Wow, who all really hates Jamie right now, raise your hand. Raises hand I know I'm evil breaking the chapter off like this, right? Don't hate me, everything will get better. Please give nice reviews, no flames. And if anyone wants to torture Jamie go right ahead, just don't kill him. I need him for future chapters. So please leave a review and the next chapter should be up by next week, not sure what I'm gonna do. I'm open up to any ideas. Ok, it's late and I have get up early. Later!  
  
CamFan4Ever 


	3. Bringing Love Together

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie, no one else from NS. I wish I did, but I don't  
  
Shout outs:   
  
BJvision: I know, no one likes Jamie, I don't even like him!  
  
StarTraveler: Ok, I'm updating, so will you pretty please update Power of Love?? I'm going nuts on wanting to know what happens!!  
  
Crimson-Ranger: You're the only one who's caused my character bodily harm, for that I say bravo! XD  
  
Amber and Minda: Thanks for the reviews, you are great!  
  
Ravyn Jayne: Don't worry, they'll work everything out. And will you please update Truly Seeing soon? :-(  
  
Kill me-kiss me: Like I told Ravyn Jayne, don't worry everything will work out.  
  
AN: There will be some Tori/Blake in here. Possibly Dustin/Marah and Shane/Kapri or another slash paring and make it Shane/Dustin. Reviewers will get to choose.  
  
----------  
  
A month has passed since Hunter had witnessed Jamie kissing Cam. Cam has made several attempts to get in touch with Hunter, but he is not taking his calls. Meanwhile Tori, Dustin, and Shane decide to get together to try to get the couple back to together. "I dunno Dustin you really think Cam would by that?," Shane asked the Child of Earth skeptically. "Yeah, why wouldn't he?" "Dustin, I don't think Cam would believe aliens captured Hunter," Tori said. Dustin shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Tori sighs, "Come on you guys, we gotta think of something to get Cam and Hunter back together." Marah and Kapri walk up to them. "Hey look who we found at the entrance...ta-da!! She and Marah turn and Blake walks up to them, "Hey guys." "Blake!", Tori exclaims and ran over to him and hugging him. Blake hugs her back, "Hey Tor...I missed you." "I missed you too." He gives her a short kiss.   
  
Tori and Blake pull apart as Shane and Dustin make kissing sounds, they walk back over to them and sit down. "I heard what happened between Hunter and Cam, what can I do to help?" Marah and Kapri also join them. "Well, right now we're just trying to get them to talk to each other." "Hey, why don't we get them both in Ninja Ops and lock them in?," asks Marah. "Hey, that's not a bad idea, says Shane, "the only problem is we have to get them both in there without them knowing the other is here." "Leave me to get Hunter here, I can get him over here to pick me and Dustin to go riding," Blake says. "What if he asks about Cam?," questions Kapri. "We can tell him he is training or meditating," Blake answers. "I can get him down in Ops telling him I broke something," says Dustin. "Yeah, he'll believe that," Shane says. "Ok, we'll do this tomorrow morning," Tori says. "Yeah, the sooner the better, Cousin's getting awfully mopey," says Kapri.   
  
------Next Morning-----  
  
"Bro are you sure Cam isn't in here?", Hunter asked his brother. "Yeah, dude, Tor said he's meditating in some training room. "Alright, if you're sure, I don't want to talk to him." "Hunter, don't you think you should give him another chance? Or at least hear him out?" "No way, I heard enough from Jamie." Ok, Ok, sorry." They walk into Ops. "Ok, so where's Dustin?" "He should be here any minute." "Ok." "Dustin! I can't believe you broke my camera!", exclaimed an angry Cam, storming down into Ninja Ops. "Dude I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Hunter's eyes grow wide hearing Cam's voice. Cam walks into Ops and sees Hunter. "What are YOU doing here!?", they exclaim at the same time. "NOW!", yelled Blake. Dustin and Blake Streak out of Ops, locking them inside. "Hey!", yell Cam and Hunter running to the door. "Let us out!", says Cam as he and Hunter pound on the door. "Sorry Cam, this for both of your own good," says Blake through the door. "Yeah, we're not letting you out until you make up," Dustin adds. Blake and Dustin walk away talking about how to deal with Jamie.   
  
"Great," Cam and Hunter mutter, going to separate corners of Ops.  
  
Tori, Shane, Dustin, Blake, Marah and Kapri find Jamie on the Academy grounds, looking for Cam. He looks up, "Oh hey everybody, have any of you seen Cam?" "Yeah, we have but we're not telling you," answered Kapri. "Oh yeah? Why not?" "Because he is with the man he loves," answers Tori in a cold voice. "Oh really?, asks Jamie in a cool voice, "well, I think Cam WAS with Hunter to fill that space when I was on that ship." "What? I don't think so, my brother has been in love with Cam from the very beginning, Cam felt the same way about Hunter," says Blake in a hard voice "No, Cam's in love with ME and I'm going to prove it," Jamie says as turns and begins to walk away. "Well, that went well," says Shane. "This is going to be harder than we thought," sighed Tori. Blake wraps his arms around Tori's shoulders, "At least we have all weekend for them to make up." "Yeah, you're right," she smiles at him.   
  
-----Ninja Ops-----  
  
A few hours have past and Cam is at the Super Computer while Hunter is practicing his katas. Cam sighs and turns around, "We need to talk." Hunter stops ands looks at him. "I have nothing to say to you." He goes back to his katas. Cam sighs and turns back to the computer. He then gets a determined look on his face, turns around, gets up and stops Hunter. "I want to talk to you, whether you like it or not."  
  
End Chapter  
  
AN: What does Cam what to tell Hunter? Will Hunter listen? Or will he be his stubborn self? Don't forget to leave a review and vote for the parings up at the top. No flames please. Thanks!  
  
CamFan4Ever 


	4. Renunited and Broken Apart

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie, no one else. I also own an old flame of Hunter's that isn't in this but is mentioned and another unimportant OC.   
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Crimson-Ranger: Thanks for the review!  
  
Amber: Thank You  
  
Kill me-kiss me: Thanks for the review, you're the first to pick the Shane/Dustin paring, I will reveal the couples in the Epilogue of this.  
  
Garnetred: Thanks for the review, you're the only one to pick Marah/Dustin so far, like I said to kill me-kiss me, parings will be at the end of this.   
  
AN: I changed the genre from Romance to Romance/Drama, because it will get really intense here. If you slightly disliked or hated Jamie before this, you will definitely want him dead or worse.   
  
----Recap----  
  
A few hours have past and Cam is at the Super Computer while Hunter is practicing his katas. Cam sighs and turns around, "we have to talk." Hunter stops and looks at him, "I have nothing to say to you." He goes back to his katas. Cam sighs and turns back to the computer. He then gets a determined look on his face, turns around, gets up and stops Hunter. "I want to talk to you, whether you like it or not."  
  
--------  
  
Hunter glares at him, "I don't know why I should even listen to you? You were just using me to get your boyfriend back!" "What!? Ok, one Jamie is NOT my boyfriend, he wasn't my boyfriend, and he never will be my boyfriend. I don't love him; I love YOU Hunter, and only you." "Why should I believe that? Jamie told me how you came onto him!" "I didn't come on to him; he came on to me! If you had stayed there long enough you would have heard me telling Jamie that I loved you and told him to deal with it." Hunter looks at him for a long time then pounces on Cam, causing both of them to go crashing to the floor. "I believe you, I love you too," whispers Hunter before he presses his lips to Cam's. Cam quickly flips Hunter onto his back and sits up, straddling him. He grinds his hips into Hunter's, making the younger man growl some. Cam slowly begins stripping Hunter of his clothes and begins kissing him all over his body. Hunter moans softly and strips Cam of his uniform, eager to be with his lover again. They come together as one and their passionate cries of pleasure fill the room.   
  
-----In town----  
  
Tori, Shane, Blake, Dustin, Marah and Kapri decide to go to the mall and hang out. Marah and Kapri drag Tori into a nearby Fashion Bug while the guys' head for a music store. "So, Blake dude, how are things going between you and Tori?," asks Dustin. Blake smiles, thinking of his blonde haired beauty. "Things are great; I've never felt this way for a girl." Shane and Dustin smile and the former Navy Ranger, "That's great man, just don't break her heart, or I'll beat ya up," Shane mock threats. "Don't worry man, I have no intension of Tori. Ever. Guys, I think she is The One." "Dude, you're just now figuring this out? We've known that since you first met, always flirting, and stuff," says Dustin. Shane nods in agreement with the dark haired brunette.   
  
----The girls----  
  
"Hey, Tori, how are things with you and Blake?," asks Marah. Tori smiles, thinking of the Asian hottie. (AN: Besides Cam!) Things are awesome, I'm so glad we got together. Hey Marah, how's it going between you and Dustin?" "Ok, I wish it were better, I still feel bad about what happened with Beevil." Tori gives her friend a sympathy look and pats her on the shoulder, "Its Ok, Mar, we forgive you both on what happened, you shouldn't feel guilty anymore." Marah smiles, "Thanks Tori, you're a great friend." Tori smiles back, "Anytime."  
  
----On the other side of town----  
  
Jamie is in a gun and knife shop and purchases a handgun illegally and also buys a 7-inch switchblade. He looks at his purchases and smiles a sick, evil smile. 'Hunter Bradley will regret the day he crossed me,' he thought evilly.  
  
----Ninja Ops. Several Hours Later----  
  
Hunter and Cam lay together on the couch, naked under a blanket, and spent. "I'm sorry Cam, I didn't mean to get angry and leave you, I was just afraid." "Afraid?" Cam looks at him, puzzled, "Why were you afraid?" "Because something like this has happened to me before." "You don't have to tell me now, I'll wait when you're ready," Cam tells Hunter, lovingly. "No, I need to get this out. About two and half years ago I was in a serious relationship with someone from the Academy. His name was Chris Saunders, I was in love with him, or I thought I was. He was my first boyfriend and I thought he loved me. Then one day I saw him kissing Melanie Gordon. I later found out he had been seeing her behind my back about a month after we had started dating.  
  
"After that, I swore I would never get in a relationship again, and I kept that vow. Until I met you Cam, you turned my world upside down and that scared the hell out of me." Cam looks at him and gently brushes his lips against Hunter's, "Hunter, I love you and I would never deliberately hurt you." "I know that now." Hunter reaches up and kisses him, the two continue to make out for several minutes when footsteps are heard coming down into Ninja Ops and they break apart and see the Former Rangers and Cam's cousins walk in the room. All of them stare at the naked couple, stunned. "Um, bro, Cam, I take it our scheme worked?", asked Blake, trying not to stare at them. "Yeah, Blake it did, um, can you leave so we can get dressed?" "Sure." He and the others quickly leave. Hunter grabs his clothes and tosses Cam's his. "Well, that was embarrassing beyond belief," comments Cam. "Tell me about it."   
  
They quickly dress and go outside and hear shouting inside a crowd not far from them. "C'mon, let's go see what's going on," says Hunter as he grabs Cam's hand and pulls him toward the crowd. They make their way through and see Jamie in a heated argument with Shane and the others. "I've had it with you all!", shouts Jamie. "You all know Cam belongs to me, yet you think he needs to be with that Bradley jerk!" "Stop it Jamie and calm down," Shane says in a reasonable tone of voice. "No! I won't calm down." He pulls out the gun and knife and takes one shot in the air, causing all the Ninja students to drop to the ground. "Jamie, stop, give me the knife and gun," says Cam in a calm voice. Jamie turns to him, "Do I look like an idiot? As soon as I do, you'll just expel me, I won't put these away until you break it off with Hunter and tell me you love me." He points the gun at Hunter and cocks it. "Tell me, or blonde boy dies." "Ok, Jamie, you win, I love you." Cam tells Jamie this but was looking at Hunter when he said 'you'. Hunter felt his stomach drop, but he knew Cam was doing this to appease Jamie. "What do we do about him?", Jamie asks while still having the gun pointed at Hunter. "We'll leave him and the Academy and start our own life....together." "Really?", ask Jamie with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Sure." Cam starts toward Jamie. He suddenly glares at Cam, "You're a damned lair." He tightens his grip on the knife and is front of Hunter in a spilt second, sending the knife deep in Hunter's side. "NO!!" screams Cam and the others.  
  
Hunter grabs his side, blood oozing into his shirt and falls to his side. Jamie points the guns at Hunter, "Now, to finish this." He pulls the trigger and.....  
  
End Chapter  
  
AN: Don't hurt me!! (hides) It's to build suspension, I swear! I will update as soon as I can I promise!  
  
CamFan4Ever 


	5. Love is Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I only own the bastard formally known as Jamie.  
  
Sorry for the delay!  
  
AN: This is now going to be two parts. This first part is a totally different version of how I planned this. It isn't the original version I had in mind; it'll be in the next chapter. So don't hurt me! Another thing, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, hopefully sometime this week.  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
StarTraveler: Yay! Finally an update on Power of Love! You rock! Writer's block, I sympathize.  
  
Crimson-Ranger: Thanks for all the reviews and input. By the way....when are you gonna update Coming Together? Yes, I have no patience whatsoever.  
  
BJvision: Don't kill me! (hides) I use suspense because, well, I'm evil.  
  
Kill me-kiss me: Like I said to BJvision, I'm evil.  
  
Makia Durron: Yes, I know. But! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Minda: Thanks  
  
Crimson Fears: Yeah, I know. Are you and The Samurai Poet ever gonna update on One Of My Own? Don't leave us loyal readers hanging!  
  
Arctic Wolf 18: You the 2nd person to cause harm to Jamie, right on! Ok, quit ripping out your hair, you'll regret it. Oh, and will you please update Power Rangers Summit Storm? (sticks out lower lip) Pwetty Pweeze?  
  
Garnetred: I don't know if you'll like this chapter. Don't worry, everything will be fine by the next chapter.  
  
Aneesha 1119999: Alright new reviewer! Thanks!  
  
YellowCrimsonForever: Another new reviewer! Your wish is my command, here ya go!  
  
AN2: Ok, so far I have two votes for Dustin/Marah, one vote for Dustin/Shane, and one vote for Shane/Kapri. Please leave a vote; I will reveal the paring at the end of this. There might be a possible sequel to this also; I will do it with enough requests.  
  
-----Recap----  
  
"Jamie, stop, give me the knife and gun," says Cam in a calm voice. Jamie turns to him, "Do I look like an idiot? As soon as I do, you'll just expel me, I won't put these away until you break it off with Hunter and tell me you love me." He points the gun at Hunter and cocks it. "Tell me, or blonde boy dies." "Ok, Jamie, you win, I love you." Cam tells Jamie this but was looking at Hunter when he said 'you'. Hunter felt his stomach drop, but he knew Cam was doing this to appease Jamie. "What do we do about him?", Jamie asks while still having the gun pointed at Hunter. "We'll leave him and the Academy and start our own life.... together." "Really?", ask Jamie with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Sure." Cam starts toward Jamie. He suddenly glares at Cam, "You're a damned lair." He tightens his grip on the knife and is front of Hunter in a spilt second, sending the knife deep in Hunter's side. "NO!!" screams Cam and the others.  
  
Hunter grabs his side, blood oozing into his shirt and falls to his side. Jamie points the guns at Hunter, "Now, to finish this." He pulls the trigger and.....  
  
--------  
  
Hunter closed his eyes, as Jamie pulled the trigger, waiting for the impact of the bullet, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw Cam lying on the ground his hands on his stomach. "Cam, no...", Hunter groaned as he tried to make his way over to his lover. As he tries to make his way over to Cam, he collapses, beginning to weaken from lack of blood. His vision begins to go blurry and he slips into the darkness.  
  
------The Hospital-----  
  
Blake and everyone else from the academy are waiting in the hospital waiting room. Blake is sitting on a chair, feeling sick to his stomach while Tori is sitting next to him holding him tightly. "Why did Jamie have to do this?," he whispered. "I don't know Blake, but at least Sensei saw what happened and he's been expelled." He nods slightly. "Yeah..." He looks up and sees a doctor walk in the waiting room. "I need to speak with the families of Hunter Bradley and Cameron Watanabe." Blake, Tori, Shane, Dustin, Marah, Kapri and Sensei stand and walk over to the Doctor. "I'm Hunter's brother, Blake Bradley, and this is Kanoi Watanabe, Cam's dad." "Hello, Mr. Bradley, Mr. Watanabe, I'm Dr. Phillips," he eyes the group of people around him, "maybe we should talk privately in my office." Sensei shakes his head, "Whatever you can say to Blake and myself; you can say it to the others."  
  
Dr. Phillips nods, "Very well, Hunter has lost quite a lot of blood he has slipped into a coma." Blake feels the blood run out of his face, "C-coma? He'll come out of it, right?" The elderly Doctor sighs deeply, "Right now he is in ICU, the first 48 hours will be critical." "What about my son, is he alright?" The Doctor turns to Sensei, with sorrow in his eyes, "We did everything we could for your son, but the bullet he was hit with had a large amount of lead poison in it. I'm sorry, but he didn't make it." "No!" Tori begins sobbing into Blake's shoulder, as do Marah and Kapri crying onto Dustin and Shane, while they stand there, stunned. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss Mr. Watanabe." Sensei just looks at him, in shock. "Can I see my brother?" "Yes, follow me." He walks out of the waiting room. Blake wraps his arm around Tori and follows the doctor.  
  
They arrive outside Hunter's room and Dr. Phillips turns to them, "I can only give you ten minutes, again, I'm sorry for your loss." He turns and walks away. "C'mon Tor." He gently guides her into the room, where Hunter is hooked up to several beeping machines. Tori lets out a small cry at seeing one of her friends like that. "Blake, I'll give you a few minutes alone with him." She quickly walks out of the room. Blake grabs a nearby chair and pulls it up by Hunter's bed. "Hey bro. I have some good news for you, Jamie got expelled, and Sensei saw everything he did. So he won't be bothering you anymore. That's good right?" He sighs deeply and rubs his hand over his face. "I bet you're wondering about Cam, right? Well, when Cam took that bullet for you, it had a large amount of lead poison in it.... and... I'm so sorry Hunter, but it killed him." Blake bows his head for a moment and all of a sudden all the machines Hunter is hooked up to begin going haywire! "Hey, help!" Blake exclaims and a team of nurses and doctors rush in. "His blood pressure's dropping doctor!" "His heart rate is dropping!" "We're losing him!"  
  
All of a sudden his heart monitor stops beeping. The doctor's begin to try to revive him. After several attempts nothing happened. "We've lost him," says Dr, Phillips. "No...", whispers Blake.  
  
----Two days later----  
  
Blake walks onto the Wind Ninja Academy's grounds with a sigh. Today is the funeral of his brother and one of his best friends. Tori meets up with him at the entrance, "Hey, how are you holding up?" "Ok, I guess, you?" She has a ghost of a smile on her face, "Things could be better." "I miss him so much Tor," "I miss him too Blake, I miss them both." She embraces him tightly and they head for where the funeral will be held. They take their seats and Shane steps up to the podium, "Hunter was my best friend, and fellow Ranger, he was an excellent motocross rider and a great friend. Cam was also one of my best friends, he'd never let me get away with skating at Ops, yet he was there whenever one of us needed him. He and Hunter will always have a special place in my heart." Shane steps down from the podium and Dustin steps up, "Cam may not have been a Ninja, but he was always the most together out of the six of us. Hunter was a great guy and a good friend; I'll never forget either one of them." He steps down and Marah, Kapri, and Tori take turns speaking after Dustin. Then Blake up, "Hunter may have not been a blood relation to me, but he was the only family I had after our parents where killed and after the Thunder Ninja Academy was attacked. Then we met Cam, Tori, Shane and Dustin. They became our family also. I love Hunter very much and I love Cam like a brother also, wherever they are I hope they are at peace and they are together." He steps down from the podium and Sensei's Amino and Watanabe steps up to give them a proper Ninja ceremonial burial.  
  
Blake watches the Sensei's with tears in his eyes, "Hunter.....Hunter.....Hunter...."  
  
End Chapter  
  
AN3: This is not, I repeat NOT the way this ends! So don't kick my ass! No flames please! A friend of mine gave me the idea and it stuck. Not to say any names (coughs, Crimson-Ranger) He gave me idea so don't be mad! The next chapter will be slightly different.  
  
CamFan4Ever 


	6. Love is NOT Gone

Disclaimer: You all should know by now, I don't own them. Just Jamie. Someone else shows up in this chapter that I own, he only shows up for a little while.  
  
AN: Ok, this is the next to last chapter. After this is the epilogue and after that. I don't know, I'm toying around with the idea of a sequel. I'll only do it, with enough requests from you reviewers. If I do, It'll be a co-write with a friend of mine; he knows who he is. :-D  
  
Wow, nearly forty reviews. For all of you that review thank you. I didn't think I'd get so much feedback, I was really wrong. LOL.  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
BJvision: (Looks nervously over her shoulder) I'm updating! Stop stalking me!  
  
Kill me-kiss me: Ok, calm down, everything will be fine in this chapter.  
  
Luckycharms11: Yay! New reviewer! Thanks for reading, reviewing and voting!  
  
Crimson-Ranger: Ohhhh don't cry, it'll be Ok. Thanks for the review!  
  
CrimsonYellowForever: Don't cry, its not over. Thanks for voting and reviewing!  
  
Minda: Thanks for the review. BTW that's not how you spell my nickname.  
  
Garnetred: If Hunter died alone, I probably would be dead and buried several times over by other authors. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
StarTraveler: Yes, I updated! Thank you for reviewing and voting!  
  
AN2: Ok, tomorrow I start school tomorrow, oh joy. I don't know when the epilogue will be out, hopefully Saturday, Sunday at the latest. Ok, I'm done rambling. Onto Chapter Five!  
  
Chapter 5: Love is NOT Gone  
  
----Recap----  
  
Hunter closed his eyes, as Jamie pulled the trigger, waiting for the impact of the bullet, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw Cam lying on the ground his hands on his stomach. "Cam, no...", Hunter groaned as he tried to make his way over to his lover. As he tries to make his way over to Cam, he collapses, beginning to weaken from lack of blood. His vision begins to go blurry and he slips into the darkness.  
  
-------  
  
Blake grabs a nearby chair and pulls it up by Hunter's bed. "Hey bro. I have some good news for you, Jamie got expelled, and Sensei saw everything he did. So he won't be bothering you anymore. That's good right?" He sighs deeply and rubs his hand over his face. "I bet you're wondering about Cam, right? Well, when Cam took that bullet for you, it had a large amount of lead poison in it.... and... I'm so sorry Hunter, but it killed him." Blake bows his head for a moment and all of a sudden all the machines Hunter is hooked up to begin going haywire! "Hey, help!" Blake exclaims and a team of nurses and doctors rush in. "His blood pressure's dropping doctor!" "His heart rate is dropping!" "We're losing him!"  
  
All of a sudden his heart monitor stops beeping. The doctor's begin to try to revive him. After several attempts nothing happened. "We've lost him," says Dr, Phillips. "No...", whispers Blake.  
  
----Two days later----  
  
Blake walks onto the Wind Ninja Academy's grounds with a sigh. Today is the funeral of his brother and one of his best friends. Tori meets up with him at the entrance, "Hey, how are you holding up?" "Ok, I guess, you?" She has a ghost of a smile on her face, "Things could be better." "I miss him so much Tor," "I miss him too Blake, I miss them both." She embraces him tightly and they head for where the funeral will be held. They take their seats and Shane steps up to the podium, "Hunter was my best friend, and fellow Ranger, he was an excellent motocross rider and a great friend. Cam was also one of my best friends, he'd never let me get away with skating at Ops, yet he was there whenever one of us needed him. He and Hunter will always have a special place in my heart." Shane steps down from the podium and Dustin steps up, "Cam may not have been a Ninja, but he was always the most together out of the six of us. Hunter was a great guy and a good friend; I'll never forget either one of them." He steps down and Marah, Kapri, and Tori take turns speaking after Dustin. Then Blake up, "Hunter may have not been a blood relation to me, but he was the only family I had after our parents where killed and after the Thunder Ninja Academy was attacked. Then we met Cam, Tori, Shane and Dustin. They became our family also. I love Hunter very much and I love Cam like a brother also, wherever they are I hope they are at peace and they are together." He steps down from the podium and Sensei's Amino and Watanabe steps up to give them a proper Ninja ceremonial burial.  
  
Blake watches the Sensei's with tears in his eyes, "Hunter..... Hunter..... Hunter...."  
  
----Hunter's hospital room----  
  
"Hunter.... Hunter.... Hunter...."  
  
Hunter stirs slightly and opens his eyes, finding himself in a white room. He looks over to his left and sees Blake. He smiles at Hunter, "You're awake, thank God." Hunter smiles back at him, "Hey bro, how long have I been out?" "About two days." He nods and suddenly remembers about Cam, "Cam, I've gotta find him!" He tries to climb out of his bed. Blake stops him, "Whoa hang on bro, Cam's Ok." "He's not dead?" Blake shakes his head, "No, he got shot, but it didn't kill him." Hunter looks at Blake with a look of shock in his face.  
  
"Blake, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that after Jamie stabbed me and shot Cam, we both died and then I dreamt about our funeral." "What?" "I know it sounds weird, but I did." Hunter begins telling Blake about his dream in complete detail. "Whoa, bro, that's freaky," comments Blake after Hunter finishes telling him about the dream. "Yeah, really weird."  
  
Dr. Phillips walks into the room, "Well, nice to see you up Mr. Bradley." "Thanks, its good to be up. Can I see Cam?" The doctor begins checking his vital signs, and looks over at the blond motocrosser. "I don't see why not." He smiles, "Thanks doc." The elderly doctor smiles back, "You're welcome." He turns and leaves the room. Hunter begins to get out of bed, "I've see how Cam is." Blake hears someone clear their throat and looks over, then back at his brother. "Someone beat you to it bro." "Huh?," Hunter looks over and his breath catches in his throat seeing Cam in the doorway.  
  
Blake smiles as Cam slowly makes his way into the room, "I'll leave you guys alone." He abandons his seat and walks out of the room. Cam carefully makes his way over to Hunter's bed and sat in the chair Blake was in. "Hunter...how are you?" "I'm fine, how are you?" "A little sore in my stomach, but I'll live." "That's great Cam." All of a sudden tears fill his eyes. Cam looks at him with concern, "What's wrong Hunter?" "I'm just so happy that you're Ok, I was afraid you were going to leave me." "Hunter...." Cam gets up and sits down on the edge of Hunter's bed, while he is avoiding Cam gaze. "Hunter, look at me." Hunter drags his gaze up to Cam's. "Hunter, I will never you, because I have too much to live for now. I love you with all my heart and soul."  
  
The blond smiles, "I love you with all my heart and soul too Cam." He leans in to kiss his lover when they hear someone clear their throat. They look over and in the doorway is Hunter's ex-boyfriend: Chris Saunders.....  
  
(AN: Did you think I was gonna break it off here? Someone would definitely kill me.) ((Looks over shoulder nervously.))  
  
Chris Saunders. Six foot one, blond hair and hazel eyes. Tall, lean and powerful, at one time he could make Hunter's heart pound and his breath come in gasps. Now, all Hunter felt was....nothing. Absolutely nothing for him. His heart belonged to Cam and nothing would change it. "Chris, what are you doing here?", he asks as Chris walked into the room, uninvited, looking like he own the place. He sits in the chair by Hunter's bed. "I came to see you of course. I've missed you Hunter. I hope we can fix things between us", replied Chris as if Cam wasn't even in the same room, let alone the same state. "You want to what? You cheated on me with a woman two years ago and now you want to fix things? I don't think so." Chris lays his hand on Hunter's thigh, "Hunter, please be reasonable, Melanie was a mistake." "No Chris, we had our chance, I've moved on and found a terrific guy." "Oh really?", sneers Chris. "Yeah, I'm in love with him, so I suggest you remove your hand from me and leave." He glares at Hunter, then Cam and stands, "Fine, but you don't know what you're missing out on." He stalks out of the room and slams the door behind him, making them wince.  
  
Hunter puts his face in his hands, "I'm sorry you had to see that Cam", he mumbles. Cam gently pulls his hands down, "Hunter, I don't care who was in your past, right now I want to focus on our future, that's what really matters to me." He gets up off the bed and then gets down on one knee in front of him, pulling jewelry box out of his shirt pocket. "Cam what are you doing?" "Something I should've done before now." He opens the jewelry box and inside is a simple gold band with their Ranger insignias on it. "Hunter Michael Bradley, will you marry me?" "I...."  
  
End Chapter  
  
AN3: What's Hunter gonna say?? I don't know, its up to you reviewers. Yes if you want them to be married, no if not, this is extremely important, anyone who reads this, please leave a vote! I'll be revealed in the next chapter! It is also important that you vote on the parings. Here they are in case anyone forgot. Blake/Tori (duh) Shane/Kapri, Dustin/Marah, and Shane/Dustin. So far the votes are two for Dustin/Shane, four for Dustin/Marah, and three for Shane/Kapri. Please vote! Oh, and leave a review also, no flames!  
  
CamFan4Ever 


	7. Epilouge: I do

Disclaimer: I don't own PRNS. Just Jamie and Chris. Please don't sue!  
  
AN: Here's the final Chapter of Finding Your Love, writing it has been awesome. Wow, 52 reviews! Thanks to all of you that reviewed! Now if you want me to write a sequel to this with my friend, please say in your reviews.  
  
Now for the parings and who wanted Cam and Hunter to get married. Eight votes for Cam and Hunter to get married and zero votes for them not to. TEN votes for Dustin/Marah, six for Shane/Kapri and three votes for Dustin/Shane. Thanks for the votes!  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
StarTraveler: (Covers ears) Um, that was the point of making up Jamie and Chris. Sorry, I can't kill him, but you and anyone else can torture him. Please don't go insane. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kill me-kiss me: Glad you love it. I know you stand for Shane/Dustin, but they didn't win the votes in the paring. Sorry! I may write a separate fic about them, not sure.  
  
Amber: Thanks for reviewing! Am I ready for school? No. But I can't wait for prom!  
  
Arctic Wolf 18: Yeah that's long. To answer your question, yeah, I do ;-). I'm updating now, Ok? BTW, I like strawberries with chocolate, yum.  
  
BJvision: Thanks for not plotting my death anymore. Things should be going your way. Thanks for the image on Cam and Hunter and the white picket fence, I laughed MY ass off.  
  
Tashamia: Whoohoo! New reviewer! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Crimson-Ranger: Calm down dude. Don't worry everything will be Ok.  
  
Minda: One. You're a weirdo. Two. I'm not scared of you. BJvision, yes. You, no. BTW quit sending me chain letters! (Glares at Minda)  
  
CrimsonYellowForever: I know you wanted the Shane/Dustin, but they didn't get enough votes. Like I said to Kill me-kiss me I may write a separate fic. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Garnetred: Chris is an old flame of Hunter's who cheated on the poor guy and when he heard about Hunter being a Ranger, well, he thought Hunter would take him back with open arms. Of course he didn't, if he did, I'd be a very dead girl. I will make them happy.  
  
Little Evil Shadow Child: Yay! Another new reviewer! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll try to keep up the greatness.  
  
Aneesha 1119999: Thanks for reviewing and voting!  
  
Ravyn Jayne: Hey thanks for reviewing! Writer's block, gotta hate it. Good to know you're getting over it. Glad to know I'm helping you get over it. I can't wait to read it!  
  
Chapter 7: Epilogue: I do  
  
----Recap----  
  
Chris Saunders. Six foot one, blond hair and hazel eyes. Tall, lean and powerful, at one time he could make Hunter's heart pound and his breath come in gasps. Now, all Hunter felt was....nothing. Absolutely nothing for him. His heart belonged to Cam and nothing would change it. "Chris, what are you doing here?", he asks as Chris walked into the room, uninvited, looking like he own the place. He sits in the chair by Hunter's bed. "I came to see you of course. I've missed you Hunter. I hope we can fix things between us", replied Chris as if Cam wasn't even in the same room, let alone the same state. "You want to what? You cheated on me with a woman two years ago and now you want to fix things? I don't think so." Chris lays his hand on Hunter's thigh, "Hunter, please be reasonable, Melanie was a mistake." "No Chris, we had our chance, I've moved on and found a terrific guy." "Oh really?", sneers Chris. "Yeah, I'm in love with him, so I suggest you remove your hand from me and leave." He glares at Hunter, then Cam and stands, "Fine, but you don't know what you're missing out on." He stalks out of the room and slams the door behind him, making them wince.  
  
Hunter puts his face in his hands, "I'm sorry you had to see that Cam", he mumbles. Cam gently pulls his hands down, "Hunter, I don't care who was in your past, right now I want to focus on our future, that's what really matters to me." He gets up off the bed and then gets down on one knee in front of him, pulling jewelry box out of his shirt pocket. "Cam what are you doing?" "Something I should've done before now." He opens the jewelry box and inside is a simple gold band with their Ranger insignias on it. "Hunter Michael Bradley, will you marry me?" "I...."  
  
----Now----  
  
"I.....I will, yes, I will marry you Cam!", exclaims Hunter as Cam slides the band on his finger. He pulls Cam up to his face and gives a heated, passionate kiss. They make out for several minutes when they hear someone; more like some people walk in the room. The newly engaged couple breaks apart as Shane, Tori, Blake, Dustin, Marah and Kapri walk into the room. "Hey guys," says Blake. "So Hunter, did you like Cam's surprise?", asks Shane with a grin as does everyone else. "Wait, you guys knew about this?" "Yeah, dude, Cam had me and Marah go pick up the ring yesterday, so he could have it ready when you woke up", said Dustin. "You and Marah?", asks Hunter with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, we're not as dumb as we look!", says Marah. "Ok, sorry."  
  
"Hey how are you going to be married?", asked Tori. "Well, my father and Sensei Amino could perform a Ninja marriage ceremony. Or travel to San Francisco and get married at City Hall.", answers Cam. "What do you think bro?", Blake asks. "Well, I'd like to have a Ninja ceremony. At the Wind Academy." "Ok, we can have the ceremony in a few days, after you recover, of course," says Cam. Hunter smiles at his husband-to-be. "I can't wait."  
  
----A Few Days Later----  
  
Hunter and Cam are standing before their friends and former classmates at their wedding ceremony. Both of them are slightly nervous, but are sure of getting married. Senseis Amino and Watanabe step up in front of them. "Do you both come here of your own free will?", asks Sensei Watanabe. "We do." "Today we bring Cameron and Hunter in marriage, they have overcome many obstacles to stay and be together," says Sensei Amino. Sensei Watanabe hands Cam a ring, "a ring is a symbol of bonding, and you will be bonded as long as you both shall live. Cam repeat after me, "I, Cameron David Watanabe, take you Hunter Michael Bradley to be my husband." "I, Cameron David Watanabe, take you Hunter Michael Bradley to be my husband." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "For as long as I live." "For as long as I live." He slips the band on Hunter's finger. Sensei Amino hands Hunter a band, "Hunter repeat after me, "I Hunter Michael Bradley, take you, Cameron David Watanabe to be my husband." "I Hunter Michael Bradley, take you, Cameron David Watanabe to be my husband." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "For as long as I live." "For as long as I live." He slips the band on Cam finger. Both Senseis smile, "We now pronounce you married. You may kiss now." A collective cheer is heard as the couple kisses passionately. "I am proud to announce Hunter and Cameron Bradley-Watanabe," says Sensei Watanabe.  
  
----Later----  
  
At the reception the newlyweds are dancing to their song  
  
Watching every motion In my foolish lover's game On this endless ocean Finally lovers know no shame Turning and returning To some secret place inside Watching in slow motion As you turn around and say My love  
  
Take my breath away Take my breath away  
  
Watching I keep waiting Still anticipating love Never hesitating To become the fated ones Turning and returning To some secret place inside Watching in slow motion As you turn around and say My love  
  
Take my breath away Take my breath away  
  
Through the hourglass I saw you In time you slipped away When the mirror crashed I called you And turned to hear you say If only for today I am unafraid  
  
Take my breath away Take my breath away  
  
Watching every motion In this foolish lovers game Haunted by the notion Somewhere there's a love in flames Turning and returning To some secret place inside Watching in slow motion As you turn around and say My love  
  
Take my breath away Take my breath away  
  
As the song ends the couple seals it with a kiss. They leave the dance floor and are intercepted by Senseis Amino and Watanabe. "Cam, Hunter we just want you both to know that we're both very proud of you. We both love you very much." The newlyweds both smile, "Thanks dad, Sensei Amino." "Yeah, thanks Sensei." "Hunter you are family now also, you may call me 'dad' if you wish," says Sensei Watanabe with a smile. Hunter smiles, "Thanks....dad." Sensei Amino hands them each a ticket, "This is from Kanoi and myself." They look at the tickets. "Whoa! Tickets to Hawaii!", exclaims Hunter. "Wow, thanks dad, Sensei Amino." "You are quite welcome." Blake and Tori walk up to the couple, "Hey bro, your things are already packed and in your truck ready to go." "Trying to get rid of us, Blake?" "Yeah, you guys need the vacation", says Tori with a smile. "You don't have to tell us twice," says Hunter with a smirk. "Yeah, we'd better be going, right Hunter?", Cam asks his husband with a wink. "Yeah, we'll see you guys when we get back and don't call us we'll call you." He and Cam walk off hand in hand.  
  
-----Later That Night----  
  
We find the newlywed in a rented beach house and in a heated embrace. "I love you Cameron Bradley-Watanabe." Cam smiles, "and I love you Hunter Bradley-Watanabe." Cam pulls his husband in a passionate kiss and they fall to the bed, making love several times that night, each time filled with so much love for each other. Ready to overcome whatever obstacles they may hit in life.  
  
End Finding Your Love  
  
AN2: Well, that's the end of Finding Your Love, like I said its been awesome writing it. If you want me to write the sequel with my friend, please say so in your review or email me. Thanks again to all of those who reviewed!  
  
CamFan4Ever 


End file.
